The Aeternus
by toxicswantle
Summary: In a world where at 11 ou get a Timer, an Aeternus, which tells you the exact second you will meet the 'ONE' for you. Everyone has one..well nearly, not Sherlock, he is married to his work. Until he decideds tp get one, to prove his brother wrong, there is no one out ther for him. However, when he gets one fitted, he finds His One is out there, and closer then he ever expected SHMH


A/N so here i am, once again, with a new fic :D This one is a bit different, i don't expect as much interest, but i still really want to write this! Its very much like TiMer, but i imagine most of you haven't seen it, its not a well known film, i watched it on Youtube. It could be similar to In Time, which is a more well known film, but still, its only minorly similar.

Anyway, moving on, Basic outline: In a world where, at 11 years of age, any child is fitted with a Aeternus, a device fitted within the wrist, showing a timer, this timer will show exactly how long until a person meets their 'One' but it remains blank until both people in the couple have one, some people's Aeternus stays blank their whole lives, some start with just days once fitted, and some cases, 80 years. Its of course, not optional, unless you have enough money to worm your way out of it, or of course, your Sherlock Holmes. Married to your work.

Yup, that's what I'm gonna go with. And here is LE CHAPTER UNO!

One:

"Sherlock, please, for God's Sake, get an Aeternus!" Mycroft begged, his reputation dampening at his own brother's refusal to get one, when even the Ice-Man himself had one, albeit a long wait. Years.

"No, why would I need a silly device to tell me who I should spend my life with. I have my work, and I'm happy with it, I don't need anyone else."

"This is just because moved out, isn't it, this petty feud. You're Lonely, Sherlock, please, consider it at least."

"Good Day Mycroft, don't let the door hit you on the way out." Sherlock replied, ignoring anything his brother was asking, picking up his Violin, and looking out onto the streets of London. This is how he would remain for a few hours, and giving up, Mycroft turned on his heels, picking up his Umbrella, and leaving.

Sighing, Sherlock waited until he could hear the click of the door, before dropping his Violin, he didn't feel like playing. Turning to sit down, he picked up the paper, announcing some famous singer's Aeternus clocking on some fan of her's, in the middle of the street, and an interview with said fan, who couldn't credit the Aeternus enough. Sherlock rolled his eyes, rolled up the paper, and threw it out of the open window.

The Aeternus was not good, how could it be? Sure it had brought Mary and John together, and his parents, and well every couple alive. But really. Sherlock Holmes would not have a match, would he? He could get one and prove his brother wrong, that there was no one out their for him but his work. Grinning at his plan, and wasting no time, Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf, and then ran down the stairs and out the call for a cab.

One pulled over easily enough, Sherlock asked for the nearest Aeternus center, and gave a tip for the speed the cab went. Walking into the red building, eager to prove his brother wrong, and show him who was more clever, Sherlock approached the redhead behind the desk.

Two cats, still single, and no where near her time, only child, recently visited a spa.. Sherlock stopped analysising, when she began talking.

"Can I help you Sir?"

"Can I get one of these, and quickly please?" Sherlock asked, rolling down his sleeve to show a bare wrist.

"Of course, Sir, Its rare we get people any older then 20 without one. Mandy can give you one. Mandy, Customer!" The redhead shouted, summoning a blonde, who looked eager, Sherlock deuced the girl probably had a blank Aeternus, and hoped he was for her.

"Right this way, you'll just need to fill out a form, and then your set." Mandy smiled, handing him a sheet, asking for his name, birth, boring things, things Sherlock filled quickly, and handed back the form.

Mandy took his to the back room, all silver and doomish,

"Take a seat Sir."

Sherlock sat down, while Mandy prepared the Aeternus, ready to inject it into Sherlock's wrist. Needless to say, even to him, who had been shot, tortured, and gone through hell, it hurt. A lot.

The beep signaled its successful transplant.

"Oh would you look at that, its green." Mandy sighed, not happy that her Aeternus was still going.

"Green?"

"Means you've already met your girl, or boy, and so its zero'ed out, but since you didn't have your Aeternus fitted when you met her or him, it didn't run out, when you next meet, it will beep, and turn red. Should be easy enough, just go meet all your friends who are not yet paired, and your sorted oh and it also means hers or his will time out when you meet too, it would be orange if they didn't have one, Sir. Thank you for choosing Aeternus, any problems check back." Mandy answered monotonely, and showed Sherlock the exit.

Already met him or her? There was someone?

Someone he didn't want to be stuck with, they would slow him down, no one could keep up with him and his work, except John, and Molly that one time.

Sherlock pondered over who could possibly suit him, when his phone rung.

John.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes, John, who else? What's wrong?"

"Oh, I, well- Mary and me wanted to invite you over to meet Ari."

Marian, or Ari for short, was the daughter of the Doctor and the Assassin. Or rather John and Mary.

"Okay." Sherlock replied with a sigh, he loved the girl rotten, his Goddaughter, but tried not to let it show.

"Great. Come round whenever you can."

Sherlock gave a 'Mh Hm' and hailed a cab over to meet them, London had been boring, no cases in a week and nothing to do.

When he arrived, John was rather surprised the Consulting Detective had come so quickly, and welcomed him inside.

"Mycroft called again." John mumbled once they both made it to the lounge.

"He did?"

"Trying to get me to convince you to get an Aeternus."

"Mh. Doesn't surprise me the slightest, John. He won't let it drop."

"Then why not get one, me and Mary prove it works."

"John I-"

"Your married to your work, I know, I know."

"Exactly. Although, I was going to say-"

"John, Phone." Mary shouted, bringing both Ari and a ringing phone into the room.

"Oh Hello Sherlock, glad you could make it." Mary smiled, handing Sherlock Ari.

Sherlock watched as John left the room, still on the phone, curious as to whom had called him.

"So Sherlock, any cases recently?" Mary asked sitting down.

"None, London is being dull."

"Oh, That's a shame, really, nothing?"

"Nothing." Sherlock sighed, as John returned, hanging up on entry to the room.

"That was Mycroft...yet again."

"I wouldn't answer next time. Save yourself the hassle of talking." Mary laughed.

"He said you got an Aeternus, half an hour ago. Sherlock."

Two sets of eyes turned to him.

"Perhaps I did, only to prove him wrong, that there is no one to match me, everyone's so boring, except you three."

"And did you prove him wrong?" John asked.

"No, Apparently I missed my Timing out, and the silly contraption will Ding next time i meet my 'one'" Sherlock spoke in disgust,

"Isn't that good news, that you wont have to wait long, why not go see some more people you know."

"No, not great. People will hold me back, annoy me, and slow down my cases."

"I doubt it."

"John. Don't be stupid. The world's full of Idiots, nearly, and I'm going to be stuck with one." Sherlock huffed, as his phone rang. Lestrade.

'Sherlock, I've got you a case!'

'A CASE?! About time! What is it?'

'Twins, opposite ends of London, and this morning, both were found dead, in their workplace, left with a rose of them, a black one, their appears to be no scars or indications of murder, but we have the bodies in the morgue at , for you to check.'

'Instresting, I'll be there soon.'

"Lestrade, I'm guessing." John spoke, Sherlock nodded.

"Go, We can catch up later." Mary urged the Detective, knowing the lack of cases was bad for him.

Nodding, Sherlock bid the family goodbye, and caught another cab, to St. Barts.

Lestrade was waiting outside.

"Sherlock. Glad you could come so quickly."

"No problem, London was being very... caseless... the past week."

"Ah, well i think Molly is on the staff, which is how we managed to get them to agree to let you in."

"Ok."

The two headed inside, and down to the morgue, pushing the door open and entering to see Molly putting down her Coffee Mug, waiting beside the two bodies.

As the door shut, alerting Molly of the Di's and Detectives presence, she turned, prepared to give them a speech of what she could see or find from the bodies, when her eyes caught Sherlock's just for a brief second.

Beep Beep, Beep Beep.

Sherlock rolled up his sleeve, to see the Aeternus turn red, and display 0's. He then looked up to Molly, whose had just hit zero.

"Blimey, Mate, you never told me you got an Aeternus." Lestrade muttered, looking between the pair.

"Sherlock?" Molly asked, she'd known he would never get an Aeternus, without a motive, probably proving his persistent brother wrong. But she never expected this.

"Molly. Appears this silly thing thinks we make a good couple."

"It does." Molly simply nodded in agreement, stuck on what to say.

"Well, I was preparing for an Idiot, or worse. I must say, these things have good taste." Sherlock gave a brief smile, which faded quickly.

"I'll give you guys a second..." Lestrade trailed, stepping out of the room.

"Well then, Molly, what now?"


End file.
